


A Convincing Performance

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, but no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shepard impersonates her clone in order to stop Maya Brooks from stealing the Normandy, it ends up putting her and Liara in a very awkward situation.</p><p>Update: Now with a new epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, a few warnings are in order:
> 
> 1\. There is no rape/non-con here. HOWEVER, there are threats of such and people having to pretend they are engaged in non-con, so if that’s a problem, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> 2\. There’s as much smut as you might suspect if you’re familiar with either of our work.
> 
> 3\. There’s a rather shocking level of fluff too. With all that said, enjoy.

“You’ll be stuck here for eternity with the rest of the relics.”

The voice on the other end of Shepard's omni-tool sent a pulse of dread down Liara's spine. Superficially, it was identical to the real Shepard's. It had the same notes, the same timbre. But while her beloved's voice was warm with compassion and firm with strength, this one was filled with nothing but cold mockery.

"I wonder how much air you have in there. How long until it starts running out?" In the darkness of the vault, Liara couldn’t see either of her companions, but she could hear their breathing. Wrex’s was heavy and angry, but Shepard’s remained calm and measured even as her clone kept taunting them. "I wonder if you’ll turn on one other, clawing over each other's bodies for that last breath before you die."

"Not going to happen," the real Shepard replied. She began tapping on her omni-tool, ignoring the hard, cruel voice coming in through the connection.

“We can’t call for help,” Liara whispered to her. “The vaults are shielded. The signal wouldn’t make it further than a few dozen meters.”

“That’s okay,” Shepard murmured back. Liara could practically hear the smile in her voice. Even hushed, it was different than the clone's. “I told Glyph to let us out of here. All we have to do is keep her too busy to notice.”

Liara’s eyes widened in surprise, but she remained silent. Unfortunately, the clone wasn’t similarly courteous. “I think I’m going to have a lot of fun being you, Shepard,” she said. “Once I’m finished here, I’ll have plenty of time to help my men finish off the rest of your squad. You and your asari are lucky. Suffocation isn’t the worst way to die. At least, not the worst way _I_ can think of…”

“Hey,” Wrex grunted, slamming his bulky fists against the side of the vault. “Did you forget about the _giant krogan battlemaster_ you locked up in here? I can tear my way through this vault with my bare hands!”

“Good job, Wrex,” Shepard whispered beside him. “Keep it up. We just have to distract her for another minute.”

Wrex turned to look at them in the darkness, and Liara could see the outline of his angry expression in the soft glow of Shepard’s omni-tool. “I was being serious.”

“I’d shoot him if I were you, Shepard,” the clone said. Liara listened intently. Had their enemy heard their whispers, or was she merely taunting them? “Krogan need a lot of air. It'll buy you an extra five minutes. Eight if you shoot your blue whore, too. It might be easier on her.”

Shepard’s jaw bunched in the dim light. “Or I could shut off my omni-tool so I don’t have to waste time listening to your stupid voice.”

“Don’t you mean your voice?” the clone reminded her. “Sure, you could turn it off, but you won’t. It’s your one connection to the outside world. You’ll keep it on until the last possible second, waiting for help that won’t come. Your foolish optimism has always been...”

The sound of grinding gears drowned out the rest of the clone’s sentence. Everything began to shudder, and Liara clutched Shepard’s elbow as the vault pulled out from the wall, moving through the air and back toward their enemy.

“Get ready,” Shepard told them, drawing her shotgun and popping the heat sink. “Somehow, I don’t think she’s going to be very happy to see us again.”

Liara took a deep breath, summoning up her barriers while Wrex and Shepard did the same. It was a good decision. As soon as the massive door in front of them rolled open, the clone struck. A small metal sphere flew toward them, and before they could get out of the vault, it exploded, sending a wave of heat into their path. Shepard and Wrex's shields shattered under the pressure, knocking them to the ground, but hers held. She gritted her teeth against the blast and stood in front of her squad, pouring everything she had into her defenses. Her barriers had always been her speciality.

Through the smoke of the grenade explosion, she heard the clone’s voice taunting them. “Some escape. You’re like fish in a barrel.”

Liara heard the sound of a rifle being cocked, but the taunt had given her a good read on its location. She collapsed what was left of her shield into a ball of biotic power and hurled it at the clone.

A scream of pain echoed through the room, followed by the sound of an armored body hitting the hard floor. When no further attack came, Shepard had enough time to get back to her feet. A flash of energy surged around her body, and she crossed the room in a blink, slamming into the clone with a brilliant burst of light.

Behind her, Liara heard Wrex getting up as well. He bounded across the room, eager to join in the fight, but there was no need. The smoke had faded, and Liara could see Shepard standing over the clone. Their enemy’s head lay limp on the deck, twisted at an unnatural angle.

“Nice job, Liara,” Wrex said, giving her a hard clap on the shoulder. Liara barely managed to brace herself in time, but though she stumbled forward at the force, she managed to stay upright. “Ahhh, I’ve missed setting off biotic explosions with you two. Those were the days.” He glanced down, prodding the clone’s limp body with his boot. “Looks like she won’t be causing us any more problems.”

“The clone wasn’t our only enemy,” Liara reminded him. “The rest of our squad is still fighting the mercenaries...”

“And Maya Brooks went to take over my ship,” Shepard finished. “We can’t let her get away with it.”

Wrex pulled out his gun and grinned at them. “Don’t worry about the others. You two go after the ship. I’ll bring the rest of the squad for back-up.”

“But how are we going to get in?” Shepard asked. “Brooks probably has the ship locked down by now.”

Liara thought for a moment. Her eyes drifted toward the crumpled figure on the floor. Although their attitudes couldn't have been more different, the clone’s similarity to Shepard made her stomach clench. They had the same shape. The same red hair. The same freckled face. Looking at the corpse brought back painful memories from three years earlier, when she had rescued the real Shepard’s body from the Shadow Broker…

“Wait,” she said, shaking the haunting images away. She turned to face Shepard - the real, living, breathing Shepard - and a little of the tightness in her chest loosened. “I have an idea. Brooks will only lock down the Normandy if we try to break in and steal it back.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Shepard said. “As soon as she sees us coming, she’ll…”

“No, you don’t understand. Brooks thinks we’re still trapped in the vault. The only person she’ll be expecting to come back to the _Normandy_ is…”

Shepard’s face brightened with understanding. “The clone! Of course. She won’t be able to tell us apart. Wait, but you’re supposed to be dead. How will you get in?”

“We’ll worry about that when we arrive. If you can delay them long enough, I’ll figure something out.”

Shepard began stripping the clone’s armor off while Wrex gave them a farewell snort. “Go on,” he said, shrugging his massive shoulders as he turned. “I’ll pull the turian’s ass out of the fire again. Just make sure to leave a few of the mercs for me this time.”

* * *

“I’m back,” Shepard announced across the connection. Fortunately, the similarities that could have enabled the clone to steal her life worked both ways. Biometric identification had allowed her use her enemy’s omni-tool, and the stolen armor gave her the right look. She hoped it would prove equally easy to convince Brooks of who she “really” was.

“Good,” came the crisp reply. “I take it they’re dead, then?”

“Yup, all dead. Do you have full control of the ship?”

“The rest of the crew has been removed, and we’ve disabled the artificial intelligence. We can get underway immediately.”

“No, not yet,” she replied, perhaps too quickly as she walked up the gangplank and onto the _Normandy_. She headed for the CIC, trying not to be unsettled by all the empty stations. At least there weren’t any bodies. Hopefully, 'removed' simply meant that Brooks had kicked her crew off the ship. “We’re still waiting for the rest of our people to finish dealing with Shepard’s flunkies.”

“I thought you were going to go help them after you had your fun in the vaults?” Brooks asked. The call ended as the woman she’d been speaking to came into view, striding across the room with several heavily armed CAT-6 troopers on either side.

“They seemed to have things under control,” Shepard said curtly. “I wanted to see _my_ ship.” _Try to be arrogant,_ she reminded herself. The clone had oozed overconfidence in her own abilities. If she did the same, no one should question her identity.

“We can always find more soldiers if necessary,” Brooks replied. Shepard's fingers twitched in an effort not to clench her fists. The double agent was wearing the same condescending smirk she’d been using ever since her true allegiance had been revealed. “After all, who wouldn’t want to follow the great Commander Shepard?”

She followed Brooks past the star map, wincing internally. The whole area was infested with mercenaries, way too many for her to take out on her own. Even with Liara's help, it might be impossible. They were definitely going to need Wrex and the others. All she could do was stall for time and make sure the _Normandy_ didn't take off.

For the next few minutes, she took in a series of reports from some of the mercenaries. She gritted her teeth in silent aggravation as she heard them making fun of her crew, her ship, and the Alliance. Only thinking of Liara and what they had to do helped her focus on nodding and sneering while she waited for backup to arrive.

“Commander Shepard?” The sound of her name interrupted her concentration. She turned to see another merc standing at her shoulder, his face blank and expressionless behind the tinted visor of his helmet. “We’ve got a situation. Our feeds have picked up images of a human and an asari trying to break in via the emergency escape hatch.”

Shepard forced herself to look surprised. She knew immediately that it was Liara, trying to find a way onto the ship, but when they’d parted, her lover had been alone.

Brooks started asking questions before she could. “An asari? You can’t mean Shepard’s pet.” Maya turned toward her, and Shepard nearly flinched under her glare. “I thought you dealt with them already?”

“I did,” Shepard insisted, trying to sound affronted. “They’d stopped breathing when I left. What about the human? Is she a member of m - the other Shepard’s crew?”

“She’s wearing an Alliance uniform,” the merc told her. “Thin, dark hair… holding some kind of weird glowing… wait, hold on.” He lifted his omni-tool, double-checking the message. “Ma’am, apparently the people monitoring the cameras say she’s holding some kind of toothbrush.”

Shepard’s heart sank. Of course. Traynor. Liara must have enlisted help while trying to access the Normandy. But she didn’t have much time to worry. Brooks was staring at her, obviously waiting for her to give orders. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders, adopting a confident posture. “Bring them onto the ship. I’ll deal with both of them personally.”

The merc saluted before hurrying off, and Brooks gave her a small nod of approval. “Why am I not surprised?” she said, leaning against the edge of the railing by the galaxy map. Shepard looked at her in confusion. The tone seemed almost teasing, but she couldn’t figure out why. “You never could say no to an asari. Maybe you’ve got a genetic predisposition.”

Shepard couldn’t come up with a suitable response, so she simply let out a short laugh and then remained silent. She folded her arms over her chest, pretending to be impatient as she waited. Meanwhile, her mind sifted through different scenarios, trying to come up with a plan. This wasn’t exactly how she had expected to smuggle Liara onto the _Normandy_ , but maybe it could work to their advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

When Liara and Traynor were led onto the CIC, Shepard breathed a silent sigh of relief. Neither of them appeared injured, so they had probably allowed themselves to be captured without too much of a struggle. _Smart, Liara_ , she thought to herself. _We just have to stall a little longer. No sense getting yourself hurt before the backup gets here._

“So, I see you survived the vault,” she began, trying once more to assume the clone’s haughty demeanor. It was more difficult than before. Seeing the barrel of a gun pressed into the small of Liara's back reminded her exactly what was at stake. “But here you are, captured again. Some escape attempt.”

“You’ll never get away with this,” Liara replied, adding an impressive amount of anger to her words. “Shepard will be here soon, and she’ll stop you once and for all.”

“I doubt that,” Shepard said, talking over the slight quake in her voice. _Damn it, why can't I do this when she's looking at me?_ “But I'll be happy if she does make it back here alive. I'm looking forward to killing her myself.”

Brooks nodded in approval, but Shepard thought she saw a hint of mistrust in her eyes. She knew what the other woman was thinking. If the 'other Shepard' was alive, it put her identity into question. At last, Brooks spoke, although she didn't make any accusations. “I am too, but we have some time before they get here. But how best to pass it?”

The question lingered in the air for a moment before one of the mercenaries spoke up. “I know what I’d like to do with it,” he laughed, sending Liara what Shepard could only imagine was a leering look from behind his helmet.

“No shit,” another one agreed. “I guess being the captain really does come with perks no matter what ship you’re on.”

Shepard's stomach lurched. The thought of any of those animals laying a hand on Liara made her feel like vomiting. “No,” she snapped, a little too frantically. “She’s mine.”

“What do you mean?” Brooks asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she rested her hands on her hips.

 _Shit, what do I mean?_ Shepard's mind raced, stumbling through an explanation. “I mean, maybe it’s lucky she survived? Everyone knows this asari is the fake Commander Shepard's piece. It will help to convince the rest of the galaxy of my identity when they see her at my side.”

“Even better,” one of the mercenaries replied, the lustful edge definitely not gone from his voice.

Another laughed, shifting his large rifle back onto his shoulder. “You always put on the best shows, boss. I mean, damn. I thought the stripper on Ilium was hot, but I can’t wait to see you take this bitch.”

 _See me do what now_? _And what did that other guy say about Captain's perks?_ Realization hit, and she had to fight against a gasp. _Oh, goddamn it. Not only was my clone a psychotic killer and possibly a rapist, apparently, she was an exhibitionist to boot. They're expecting me to fuck Liara in front of them._

Before she could come up with another excuse, Brooks spoke up. "Indeed, Shepard," she drawled, shifting her weight to one hip. "I think we’d all like to see that." Her tone left little room for maneuver, and Shepard understood that this was a test. Brooks was waiting for her to prove herself. She desperately wanted to look into Liara's eyes and search for reassurance, but knew that if she did, she would give herself away immediately.

There was no other option. At the very least, she had to fake the start of a performance. Perhaps if she stalled long enough, Wrex would arrive before she was forced to go through with the rest. “Fine,” Shepard said, trying to show confidence she didn’t feel. She faked an assertive swagger and strode toward Liara, who was still trapped between two large, heavily armed mercenaries. They shoved Liara to her knees as she approached, and Shepard was unnerved by how routine their actions seemed. _Just how many times has my clone done this before?_

“Don’t touch me,” Liara spat, glaring up at her with a convincing amount of hatred. At first, Shepard was taken aback by the venom in her lover’s voice, but the eyes following her every moment prevented her from reacting. “When Shepard gets here...”

Brooks shot a disgusted glance in Liara’s direction. "Your precious Commander isn't going to save you. Even if she managed to escape the vaults we’ve got her outnumbered. She’ll be dead the second she steps onto the _Normandy_.”

Shepard spared a glance at the large group of mercs. Brooks wasn't lying. Even if she managed to take out the nearest soldiers by herself, Liara still had several weapons pointed at her back, and Traynor was being held hostage a few feet away, looking as terrified as Shepard felt. She had to keep up the act for as long as possible, at least until the real back-up arrived. “Don’t worry,” she said as she turned toward Brooks, forcing her mouth into what she hoped was an evil grin. “I’ll make sure she enjoys the wait.”

Several hoots and catcalls came from the surrounding mercs, and Shepard suddenly felt less confident in her decision. She couldn't do this, especially not in front of an audience. Liara was still glaring daggers at her, and even though she knew the look was fake, it still hurt. Her mind raced back to Liara’s bitter words, looping them over and over again in her mind. _Don’t touch me…_

But what if Liara had actually been asking for her touch? Touch meant they could meld, and if they melded, maybe they could come up with a plan together. It was a long shot, but she decided to try. Anything to keep from being forced to violate her bondmate. She reached out and seized Liara’s chin, forcing her to look up. To her relief, a familiar consciousness pressed in against her own, skimming the boundaries of her mind. She quickly closed her eyes so no one else would be able to see the blackness creeping in around the edges.

_Shepard! Thank the Goddess you’re all right._

Hearing Liara’s voice in her head was an instant relief. _Liara! I thought they were going to kill you…_

_No, but they might if we don’t put on a convincing performance._

Shepard’s heart slammed hard against the cage of her ribs. She didn’t even need the meld to understand the suggestion. Liara was telling her to go through with it, to keep impersonating her clone until Wrex and the others came to help. _I… I don’t think I can,_ she thought, finally allowing her distress to rush out. She had been forced to hide it from Brooks and the mercenaries, but she couldn’t conceal anything from her bondmate. _If I did anything to hurt you, I’d never forgive myself._

_You won’t hurt me, Shepard. It’s only us. I trust you._

_But..._

The meld ended long before Shepard was ready to give it up. She felt like a piece of her soul was being ripped out when Liara severed the connection, and it left a hollow, aching emptiness behind. Reluctantly, she came back to herself and noticed the rest of the group watching her. They were all waiting for her to say something, to make good on her threats. She blinked to clear the last traces of the joining from her eyes and tightened her grip on Liara’s chin. “I bet I can prove the new Commander Shepard is a vast improvement on the original.”

Liara fixed her with a vicious stare while Shepard tried to choose a good starting point. A slow, sensual build-up definitely wasn’t going to be plausible in front of an audience, no matter how much she wanted to stall for time. Instead, she pulled her bondmate to her feet, a twinge of guilt piercing her when Liara drew away from her grasp. _It’s not real_ , she reminded herself. _She told me to do this._

With as much haste as she could muster, she began stripping away Liara’s clothes. She started with the long white lab coat, tossing it onto the floor before moving on to the rest of her bondmate's armor. The plethora of straps and buckles bought a few precious seconds, but all too soon, the various pieces of flexible metal and plastic were piled on the floor, leaving Liara clad in nothing but the white sports bra and panties she usually wore underneath them.

All around them, Shepard could feel the appreciative stares of the gathered crowd. There were several whistles and more than a few muttered comments. She ignored them completely. Brooks was still looking at her, and judging by her expression, she wasn't convinced yet. “Very nice,” Shepard said, giving Liara's body a long, lecherous up-and-down. “I can see why that fraud of a Commander picked you to be her personal slut.”

Liara covered her chest with her hands, angling herself away from the mercs. “She’s no fraud,” she protested. “You are. You're nothing but a sick, twisted copy of her.”

“You’ll be singing a different tune soon enough.” Shepard grabbed Liara’s wrists and pulled her hands away from her breasts. She knew she should yank harder, but she couldn’t make herself do it. Thankfully, Liara let herself be uncovered without too much of a struggle. Shepard ripped the bra out of the way, tossing its remains on top of the armor.

 _I’ll replace that_ , she promised silently as she cupped Liara's breasts. She covered them completely with her gloved hands, keeping them shielded them from everyone else’s view as best she could. Until she could think of another way out of this, she wanted to make sure the crowd saw as little of Liara’s flesh as possible. An idea struck, and she spun Liara around, pressing her back against the railing surrounding the galaxy map while she tried to bring their lips together.

It wasn’t easy. Liara twisted to avoid her rough attempt at a kiss, but once she succeeded in capturing her prize, she could feel the real affection that had to be kept hidden. The heat of Liara’s mouth never failed to have an effect on her, and in spite of the enemies all around them, she could feel the first stirrings of real desire deep in her core. The sensation startled her, and she yanked away in disgust. _Really? Now? I'm pretending to rape her, and my body decides_ now _is a good time to get turned on?_

Shepard suddenly realized that everyone was staring at her. Brooks' fingertips drummed against the sides of her crossed arms, and she didn't look pleased. The sneer reminded Shepard what she was supposed to be doing, and she forced herself back into her role. “See, that wasn’t so bad,” she said, trying to add a taunting edge to her voice. "Better than the real Shepard, right?"

Brooks still didn't seem convinced, but before Shepard could react, Liara carried them through the awkward moment. Her hand flew up, and Shepard grunted as a sharp slap broke across the side of her face. Thankfully, the pain snapped her out of her fog. She easily caught the second strike, seizing Liara’s arm and glaring at her. “You little bitch! Listen up, because this is the last time I’m giving you this choice. This can play out easy, or it can play out hard. But either way, I’m going to have you. So you’d better make up your mind which way you prefer.”

She squeezed tighter, and Liara obliged by crying out as if the grip was far tighter than it really was. “Easy,” she said, lowering her eyes to the ground in a show of submission. “I’d prefer easy.”

“Good,” Shepard replied. “Then I guess I won’t need these.” She removed her gauntlets and tossed them to the floor, ignoring the heated stares that followed. Even though only her hands were bare, she felt naked and vulnerable in front of the crowd. And poor Liara had to be feeling unimaginably worse. She hesitated, unwilling to cause her lover any more humiliation.

"Well?" Brooks asked, speaking up for the first time since they had started. "You're certainly taking your sweet time, _Commander_. You'd better hurry up if you want to have your fun before the _real_ Shepard gets here."

Shepard reacted with anger, although it took her a second to figure out how to direct it. "How many times have I fucking told you, Brooks? _I'm_ the real Shepard now. And I'll take as much damn time as I want." But despite her words, she knew she couldn't stall forever. She glanced between Liara's legs, eyeing the last place she hadn't uncovered. Maybe there was a way to put on a suitable display without revealing too much.

She pinned Liara back against the railing and reached between her legs, running her fingertips over the front of her underwear. Although she could feel the faint outline of Liara's azure through the fabric, there wasn’t a trace of wetness. Usually, one touch and a few well-placed kisses was all it took to earn a deep stain at the front. Shepard wasn't surprised, but some part of her couldn't help feeling disappointed. It was another awful reminder of what they were being forced to endure.

Reluctantly, she slipped beneath the thin garment. The material prevented anyone else from seeing exactly what she was doing, and so she just cupped her hand between Liara's legs, flexing her wrist so it looked like she was moving her fingers. Liara played along with the deception well, groaning with a mixture of pleasure and disgust that suggested more was actually going on.

Laughter and several more whistles came from the group of mercs, but Shepard knew she couldn’t linger too long. Their audience was expecting a show, and Liara’s pleasure wasn’t the main part of it. After a few more brushes of her hand, she withdrew it, making a point of licking her fingers clean even though there were actually only a few drops of wetness there. “Mm, not bad,” she smirked, giving an obscene pop of her lips. “I’m sure you’ll like mine better than that fraud you’ve been fucking.” She waited a beat while Liara pretended to glare at her. “What are you waiting for, asari? Undress me. I want that defiant tongue put to better use.”

Turning both of them so that she was the one facing the crowd, she pushed Liara back to her knees. _Better keep my chestplate on,_ she thought, gesturing for Liara to start with her pants. As Liara’s slim fingers fumbled with her buckle, a thought occurred to her. She had stolen the clone's armor, but her black underwear had a red N-7 logo printed on it. If anyone saw, it would be a dead giveaway. She stiffened, trying to think of a way to explain herself, but luckily, she didn't have to. When Liara pulled off her pants, she made sure to take the panties with them, hiding their design from Brooks and everyone else.

Unfortunately, that caused a new problem. “Hey, boss," one of the mercs asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Where’s your cock?”

It took Shepard several seconds to process what that meant. _Where’s my cock? Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ._ Apparently, she and her clone shared a taste in sex toys along with their genetics. But while she wouldn’t consider wearing hers out on a mission, her clone obviously liked to be prepared. _I guess it makes raping people easier,_ she thought angrily. “I, uh, forgot to put it in today in all the excitement,” she blurted out when she realized that everyone was waiting for an explanation.

A cruel smile curled across Brooks' lips. “Someone go get the Commander’s bags from her quarters,” she ordered. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to miss out on the chance to give Shepard’s pet a proper fucking.”

 _No way,_ Shepard thought, recoiling at the very idea. _No way am I making love to Liara with that bitch’s dick. God knows what she’s been up to with that thing._ “No,” she barked, putting on her best authoritative voice. “I’ve got a better idea. I’ll use the other Shepard’s. I’m sure she has one in her room, and what was hers is mine now. Go get it.” _And please, take your time finding the right drawer. Damn it, Wrex, where are you? I can't stall much longer..._

“Go on,” Brooks instructed a couple of the mercs. “We don’t want to keep everyone waiting too long, do we?” The suspicious edge was still in her voice, and Shepard felt her heart rate speed up. She had already pushed too many boundaries, and she couldn’t take any more chances.

The two soldiers hurried off, and Shepard returned her attention to Liara. “Now,” she purred, trying her best to make the implications sound sinister, “You’d better get started. I want to see exactly what it is you did for that pale imitation of me that made her like you so much.”

* * *

Liara studied Maya Brooks from the corner of her eye, trying to read her expression. Although the mercs surrounding them couldn’t seem to tell that anything was amiss, the doubt on Brooks' face was all too obvious. While she appreciated Shepard’s attempts to be gentle with her, they couldn’t continue. One wrong move, and both of them were probably dead.

Unfortunately, Shepard didn't seem to know what to do next. Instead of spitting more curses or grabbing the back of her crest, she continued staring expectantly. Liara summoned all the determination she could. She was the one who had gotten them into this situation by suggesting that Shepard impersonate the clone. Now, it was up to her to convince Brooks that it was true. She clenched her teeth and turned her head away in refusal, putting on her most hateful look.

Shepard suddenly seemed to realize what was expected of her. Her hands shot down, and Liara let out a muffled cry as she was dragged forward. She made a few attempts at resistance, fighting against Shepard's grip, but soon gave up. She allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat and blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to summon a few tears.

"That's more like it," Shepard said, although there was a slight waver in her voice. "Put that tongue to work."

It wasn't the most intimidating statement, but it would have to do. Liara tried to compensate by whimpering in protest, making a show of keeping her mouth closed. The more Shepard had to work for her submission, the more persuasive it would seem, but when she risked a glance to her right, Brooks didn't seem impressed. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she looked almost bored.

Liara felt a stab of panic in her gut. They only had one chance at this. If Shepard couldn't find the right words or bring herself to use the necessary amount of force, there was only one more thing she could do. She opened her mouth and sealed her lips around the stiff point of Shepard's clit.

The reaction above her was immediate. Shepard's muscles locked, and her fingers tensed. She let out a low groan, and Liara caught a flash of surprise in her eyes. Obviously, Shepard hadn't expected her to go through with the orders. She had planned on more faking, just like they had done before. But Brooks was looking at them with slightly more interest, and several of the mercs hooted their approval. The added realism was helping.

Liara lashed her tongue over the hard tip, using the pressure and speed she knew Shepard liked best. Her bondmate didn't know how to hurt her, but maybe she could put on a compelling performance if she received real pleasure.

Shepard tried to ignore the sensations at first. Liara could read the denial in her body. The light tremor that ran along her muscles was a dead giveaway. But then she started rocking forward, and Liara almost sighed with relief when she felt the first bit of warmth run over her chin. She closed her eyes, pretending to be ashamed of what she was doing as she sank into Shepard's mind, initiating another meld and searching for the core she knew so well.

 _Liara?_ Shepard reacted to her presence immediately, latching onto her like a lifeline. Liara shared in every pounding beat of her heart and every shallow breath she struggled to keep silent. _W-what are you... Oh God, what are you doing?_

 _Trying to make you come._ She released the swollen bud between her lips with a soft pop, moving to tease the ring of muscle at Shepard's entrance instead. That earned another hard gasp from above her and several more shouts of encouragement from the crowd.

Shepard's hands shook against her crest. _I... I don't think I can…_

But Liara knew better. Shepard was terrified, but beneath the haze of fear that blanketed her mind, there was a burning spark of need, the desire for her bondmate that not even their circumstances could destroy. Shame radiated across their connection as the flame grew, but Liara shut it down immediately. _No. You're not the same as your clone. Don't think about her, or Brooks, or any of them. Concentrate on me._

Shepard tried to protest, but Liara withdrew, giving her one last mental caress in an effort to reassure her. As much as she wanted to stay, they couldn't manage a meld for long. If either of them opened their eyes, someone would notice. Once the connection was broken, she focused on her task, praying that Shepard would be able to put on a reasonable performance with the extra help.

It took Shepard a few moments to get her bearings, but when she did, she finally seemed to remember what she was supposed to do. She spread her thighs wider, and Liara felt her heated flesh pulse. "Fuck, you're good at this. I see why the other Shepard kept you around."

"I'm surprised she gave in so easily," Brooks said. Liara blinked the last of the blackness from her eyes, stealing another look at her enemy's face. There was a small smile on her lips, and her expression was almost hungry. "The others always do, but I guess I was expecting a little more spirit from you, Doctor T'Soni." The rest of the group laughed at the cruel comment, but Liara didn't stop what she was doing. Any response would only invite more humiliation. "What will your pathetic Shepard think if she does make it here and finds you like this?"

 _None of this is true,_ she reminded herself. _Shepard's right here. I'm touching her._ She moved her mouth with even more urgency, as much to convince herself of that fact as to satisfy Brooks. The warmth that spread across her tongue was familiar, and she allowed herself to take comfort in it.

Shepard started to shake above her and Liara didn't need the meld to feel her fighting against the swiftly growing pressure between her legs. Although she let out a few low grunts and made a show of grinding her hips forward, she was delaying her orgasm. It almost made Liara want to back away, but she knew she couldn't. Brooks was expecting Shepard to come, and Liara didn't trust her to fake it.

She narrowed her focus again, latching on to Shepard's clit and circling the swollen bud with light circles of her tongue. It was the quickest, surest way to get Shepard off, and it didn’t fail her this time. The motion of Shepard’s hips shifted, falling into a tempo Liara was used to rather than the earlier fake thrusts.

The soft brush of wetness became a steady spill, and Liara took some small amount of satisfaction in that. Even in the middle of a dangerous situation, Shepard’s body still responded to her touch. But Shepard still wasn’t quite there, and so she employed her secret weapon. She brought her hands up to the firm curve of Shepard’s ass, drawing her clit as deep as possible into her mouth.

Shepard didn’t last long after that. Her grip on Liara’s head tightened involuntarily, and she cried out, bucking forward in search of as much contact as she could get. The shaft of her clit twitched, and warm fluid burst over Liara’s mouth. Shepard’s legs trembled, and she feared her bondmate might collapse on top of her. By the time the rush stopped, Liara’s lips and chin were soaked. Though she made a show of wiping her mouth in disgust, she secretly relished the taste. “Are you satisfied now?” she spat, trying to cover her pride with anger.

“I doubt it,” came the reply, but it was from Brooks. The two mercenaries had returned, one of them carrying the leather case that held her lover’s cock. He handed it to Shepard, and Brooks shot Liara a wolfish grin. “I’m pretty sure the fun is just beginning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard fought to keep her hand from shaking as she took the case. The cognitive dissonance between the fantastic orgasm Liara had given her and the ridiculous situation they were in made her cheeks burn, but fortunately, the flush of shame and the flush of arousal looked very similar. No one commented while she unzipped the case and took out her cock. “Looks expensive,” she said, struggling to find her voice. It cracked despite her efforts. “I’m glad the stupid bitch didn’t cheap out. I do have my standards after all. Now put it in.”

Liara took the toy from her, and as she pretended to hesitate, Shepard took a moment to survey the crowd. The mercenaries remained unreadable behind their helmets, but Brooks seemed more engaged than before as she watched the scene in front of her. Traynor, though, was a particularly interesting sight. Shepard had never seen quite the mixture of fear, disgust, and arousal that warred on her face.

 _She knows,_ she realized. _Liara told her that this is me, and she can’t figure out what to make of it._ Traynor’s crush on her had been clear from the day they met, but somehow, she suspected this wasn’t how the Specialist had imagined seeing her naked.

She didn’t have time to consider it any further, because Brooks started barking out orders. “Get on with it.”

With a convincing show of reluctance, Liara slid the short end of the toy inside of her. Her climax made the insertion easy enough, and when the sensory transmission plate lined up with her clit, she shuddered at the sensation of Liara’s hand wrapped around her new cock. It was even harder for her to resist her bondmate like this, perhaps because she had less experience with this kind of pleasure. Already, the ache between her legs was returning in force.

A pang of self-loathing hit her, but she had no choice. They had to play this out a little longer. Her hands took hold of Liara’s shoulders and she yanked her to her feet, pressing another hard kiss on her. “Enough delaying,” she growled, although the reminder was really for herself. “It’s time to see the rest of that pretty little body of yours.”

Liara complied in sullen silence, bending over to step out of her white panties. She shivered as the last of her flesh was exposed, and Shepard felt a stab of guilt. “Turn around,” she ordered. “Hands on the railing, ass in the air.”

The crowd cheered appreciatively at that, the appeal of the position enough to make them forget that it would let them see far more of Shepard than Liara. Still, the mercenaries had enough of a view that there was no way she could fake what had to happen next. At the very least, she could make it comfortable for Liara. She began running her hands over her bondmate’s backside, trying to mask the affectionate gesture with her words. “It is a great ass… And I bet it’ll look even better when I’m buried all the way inside you. Do you want that?”

“Does it matter?” Liara said through gritted teeth. “You’ll do it anyway.”

 _She knows that’s not true_ , she reminded herself, but it was still a struggle to begin. Her hand dipped between Liara’s legs, seeking out her azure. Shepard was shocked but pleased to find that she was already slick with arousal. Liara always took such delight in making her come. Hating herself for using that fact, she said, “Your body says you do. You’re already wet for me.”

That earned her a laugh from the crowd that she didn’t want, and while the mercs chortled, her fingers explored. It wasn’t hard to tease Liara’s clit out from beneath its hood, and Shepard gave the hard little bud a few strokes before pulling back. “Looks like she’s good and ready,” she declared. She would’ve prefered to give Liara more foreplay, but she was confident that at least she wouldn’t hurt her.

Taking hold of her cock, Shepard lined it up with Liara’s entrance. Her bondmate looked unbearably sexy bent over the railing, and the sight of her long, gorgeous legs spread in preparation made the shaft throb against her palm. _It’s only us_ , Liara had said, and for a brief moment, it almost felt true. With her back turned, Shepard couldn’t see anyone else. They were alone in their own little universe, and maybe if they stayed that way, she could actually go through with it.

Shepard blocked out the sounds coming from behind her, focusing solely on Liara. She slid inside with short, easy strokes, but her caution wasn't necessary. Liara's body welcomed her, and a soft, wordless sigh granted her permission to move. She pumped her hips harder than she would have liked, trying to put on a good show, but the stroke was still pleasurable. A groan forced it’s way out of her throat as warm silk squeezed down around her shaft.

"Fuck, you're so tight," she said, aiming the running commentary at Liara instead of their audience. She knew it was risky, but she couldn't bear to objectify her lover any more than she had to. Talking to her instead of Brooks was a chance she had to take for her own sanity. "The 'Savior of the Galaxy' doesn't deserve this."

 _It's true,_ she thought, torn between guilt and arousal. _I don't deserve her._ She hated how easily she had fallen into her usual routine. Her hands were already gripping Liara's waist, allowing her to slide deeper with each stroke. Worse still, the length of her cock was already straining. Her mind was repulsed by what she was doing, but her body kept responding without her permission. She just hoped she wouldn't lose control and come inside Liara like this. Humiliating her bondmate that way would be too much to bear.

"And you don't deserve to _live."_ Liara started to struggle against her, and the surprise almost made Shepard lose her hold. She hadn't expected Liara to continue fighting, and the fact that it was fake didn't make her feel much better. After a moment's hesitation, she yanked one of Liara's arms behind her back, holding it there as gently as she could. She had gotten the message. Liara was telling her to be meaner in order to make sure they survived.

She bent over Liara's body, ignoring both the churning feeling in her gut and the swiftly rising ache in her shaft. "Maybe I'll keep you around after I blow your girlfriend’s brains out. I could get used to sampling this regularly." She gave another hard thrust, and Liara let out a muffled sob of pleasure disguised as pain.

When she risked a glance sideways, Brooks met her eyes with an icy stare. Suspicion had returned to her face, and Shepard knew she had to take a different tactic. Apparently, her attempts at 'hurting' Liara weren't convincing enough. She latched onto her bondmate's shoulder with a low growl, sinking her teeth into the smooth, blue flesh. It proved to be a mistake. The walls of Liara's azure clenched tighter around her, and she faltered as a pulse of pleasure raced up her cock and straight to her core.

Although it made her own situation worse, the display of ownership worked. Cheers filled the room, and Brooks shifted into a more relaxed position, leaning back against one of the other railings. "The mark's a nice touch," she said when Shepard finally released Liara's shoulder. "We'll make sure the soon-to-be-late Commander Shepard sees it when she arrives for her execution."

Brooks' voice sounded distant in Shepard's ears. The threat should have made her sick, but Liara had started rocking back to meet her thrusts, using what little freedom she still had to take her deeper. The movement came as a surprise, and Shepard nearly lost her own rhythm. Heat surrounded her, and if she tilted her hips at the right angle, she could feel the full, swollen place against Liara's front wall. She forgot herself, burying her face into Liara's neck. Her scent was the same as always, sweet and familiar and comforting.

It was exactly what she needed. Being buried inside Liara was already overwhelming her reluctance but this new closeness made her forget anything other than her bondmate’s body. If she didn’t do something, she was going to surrender to that sensation. Instead, she focused on the only other thing she could: Liara’s pleasure. She angled her thrusts, rubbing the head of her shaft along the walls that gripped her so marvelously.

“Gonna make you come,” she grunted. “Gonna make you come all over my cock.”

“Fuck, yes,” someone in the crowd shouted, “Make the whore come,” but it was getting easier to block them out. Liara kept making sharp little gasps that she knew from experience were real, and her azure was dripping with each thrust. Her hands clutched the swell of Liara’s ass, holding her in place as she writhed. Shepard could feel her coming undone, and she gritted her teeth. The way Liara tightened when she came was usually enough to trigger her own climax, but she was determined not to let that happen this time.

 _Think about something else_ , she told herself. _Anything else._ Weapon maintenance, laundry, Reaper attacks, anything but the tight, silky heat that surrounded her, practically begging her to come...

It was a valiant effort, but in vain. Liara clenched around her, and as she did, her mind reached out as well, forcibly grabbing ahold of Shepard’s thoughts. There were no words exchanged this time. Instead, the pure, primal lust she’d triggered in her bondmate poured over her. It smashed through the walls she’d tried to build around her own desire, and in an instant, she knew she was about to peak too.

Desperate to prevent it, she made herself withdraw, yanking her cock out of that wonderful warmth, but it didn’t help. Sharing Liara’s orgasm was enough, and she felt her inner walls clench around the end of the toy inside her. A bolt of pleasure ran straight down her shaft, and she shivered, moaning loudly as her own climax began. The first spurt erupted out from the head of her cock, a powerful burst of wetness that fell along the back of Liara’s ass.

Behind her, she could hear the cheers of the mercenaries, hooting and catcalling, urging her on as she kept coming. Further pulses spilled out of her, painting Liara’s thighs, the backs of her legs, and even the outside of her azure with her release. Across the meld, she could feel her bondmate’s pleasure and her love, and she drew strength from that. As long as Shepard had those, she could make it through whatever the scene required of her.

Amidst the lewd cries, however, one sound stood out. Brooks was clapping slowly, almost sarcastically. “Very nice,” she told her. “You actually made the little tramp come.”

“What can I say,” she panted as the last shudders of her climax faded. “Nobody does it better than Commander Shepard.”

“Well, if we need to raise a few extra credits, the vids of you with the good doctor would sell nicely. But now that you’re done, I think the _Normandy_ 's new crew could use a little relief. A show like that tends to work up an appetite.” Shepard's momentary relief shattered. Her hand cupped Liara's hip, a protective gesture that thankfully went unnoticed - except by Brooks. "Don't worry, Commander _._ I know better than to take away your brand new toy…" Brooks' voice trailed off, and she sent a meaningful glance in Traynor's direction. The Specialist's eyes grew wide, and she let out a soft whimper of fear as the mercs on either side of her leered through their visors. “But I think Miss Traynor could use some attention of her own.”

The room went deathly quiet as Brooks pushed away from the railing. She approached Traynor with a smooth, rolling motion, boots clicking across the grated metal floor. Shepard watched in horror as she reached out with one hand, cupping the side of Samantha's cheek. Traynor jerked away from the touch, and Shepard could see the fear written all over her face.

"Wait," she said, releasing Liara and turning around. Immediately, several of the mercs aimed their guns to make sure Liara didn't try to escape. Brooks let go of Traynor and turned while Shepard's mind raced, trying to come up with an excuse. There was no way she would let anyone else put a hand on a member of her crew. “Not yet,” she told Brooks. “I’m not finished breaking in my new pet. I think she should know just how many times the real Shepard can make her come.”

* * *

"I know you're proud of yourself, Commander," Brooks said to Shepard, "but is that really necessary? You've already proved your point."

Liara shuddered as Brooks stared at her, her gaze following the wetness that ran along her inner thighs. Between her release and Shepard's, her skin was covered in slick, shining trails. She closed her legs and tilted her body away, trying to preserve as much of her modesty as she could.

"It is," Shepard said, snaking a possessive arm around her waist. She remembered to try and squirm free just in time, but Shepard's grip was steel even while pretending. "That isn't all she's capable of. I felt the edges of a meld last time." She paused, giving the gathered crowd a proud smirk, and Liara felt relieved. Apparently, her second orgasm had cleared Shepard's head, because her acting had improved immensely. "The little slut's so eager for it, I think she’ll go all the way this time."

"Really?" To Liara's intense relief, that suggestion coaxed a flash of interest into Brooks' dark eyes. Her cold smile returned. "You haven't shown an interest in doing that with any of the others... but I suppose Doctor T'Soni is a special case."

The way she drew out the words made Liara's skin crawl with disgust. Most of her arousal had faded, but Traynor was still trembling between several large mercenaries, staring at her with wide, frightened eyes. She had to do something. It couldn't possibly take the rest of the crew much longer to break onto the ship. "I don't care what you do to my body," she said, glaring at Shepard. " _Nothing_ could ever make me meld with you."

Shepard picked up on the cue immediately. "Liar," she growled, whirling around to face her. Shepard forced her back until her legs hit the edge of the galaxy map. "I felt you try it last time. You can't stop yourself, just like you couldn't stop from coming around my cock."

Liara didn't have time to think up a retort. Shepard lifted her as if she was nothing, hitching her up against the map in a surge of muscle. Instinctively, she reached for Shepard’s shoulders, holding on for balance as her knees hooked around her hips. It was a very vulnerable position, but at least it didn't afford their audience much opportunity to see her. A gasp caught in her chest as the underside of Shepard's cock rubbed against her. It was already stiff again, and she could feel a faint throb as it slid along her azure.

Meanwhile, the mercenaries had regained their enthusiasm. They leaned in, forgetting about Traynor in their effort to get a better view. Several craned their necks and lifted their visors, and Liara closed her eyes, unwilling to look at their faces. She could take pleasure in Shepard's touch despite the circumstances, but only if she pretended they were alone.

Shepard made it easy. Firm, callused hands folded tighter around her hips, sliding back to cup her ass. Although the map was still behind her, she was barely pressed against it. Shepard's strong arms and her desperate grip were the only things holding her upright. "Last chance," Shepard growled. "Beg for it, and I'll make this easier.”

“Never,” she hissed, trying to decide how long she should resist. She knew the meld would let her forget everything but Shepard, but she couldn’t give in too easily.

“Never’s a long time,” Shepard replied, an arrogant smirk covering her face. Her hips lifted up, her cock brushing along the length of Liara’s clit, and she trembled at the pressure.

“Don’t… don’t do that,” she whimpered, even while her body implored otherwise. One of Shepard’s hands had made its way to the back of her head, kneading her crest while sharp teeth latched onto the side of her neck, nipping at her skin.

The pressure forced a moan out of her throat. She clutched at Shepard’s armor, the firm plates letting her squeeze as hard as she wanted without actually risking injury. It was getting harder to hold back, especially when the head of the cock pressed against her opening, teasing but not entering her. The slight stretch, the hint of what her body craved, was making her crazy. “Don’t… stop,” she pleaded, knowing Shepard would understand her real meaning.

“If you need me to stop teasing,” Shepard told her, sliding in half an inch before pulling back, “then give me what I want. What your body wants. Because if you don’t, we might have to find another way to have fun.” She shot a threatening glance at Traynor, drawing an appropriately frightened gulp from the Specialist.

“All right,” Liara whispered, loud enough for Brooks to hear. “Please don’t hurt her...” She tore her gaze away from Traynor, from Brooks, from the drooling mercenaries, and stared up into Shepard's eyes. The bright green irises locked onto her, and at last, she stopped resisting her instincts. As Shepard's cock slammed inside of her, she reached out, surrendering to the mind she knew so well. A shared shudder ran through them, and they were finally joined together fully, body and soul.

Liara had never encountered such a twisted knot inside of Shepard’s mind before. The familiar desire and affection were there, but tangled up in with them were dark strands of guilt. _It isn't your fault,_ she insisted, following one of the winding threads into the center of Shepard’s thoughts. Bitter anger swelled up there - at Brooks, at herself, at what she had done... _I was the one who first suggested this plan_. _They would have done far worse if we didn’t play along, but now, we're going to survive. Help will be here soon, so let’s just enjoy this as best we can until then._

Her memories of the last few minutes flooded between them, sweeping them both away. _Bent over, writhing against the railing as Shepard pushed deep inside... a perfect pressure that only her bondmate could give her, an ache that only she could soothe..._ Part of Liara was yanked back into the physical realm as Shepard's cock pulsed inside her. She squeezed down deliberately, trying to keep them focused on the pleasure of the moment. At the same time, she gently guided Shepard's mind in a more positive direction, explaining the memories as they were shared.

_The mercs, jeering at us…_

_... seeing how I belong to you, even if they don’t know who you really are…_

_Brooks... all those things she said... the things I said…_

_You know none of them are true._

_Oh God, Liara, it felt so good. How could it feel so good? How could I come while I was pretending to ra -_

Liara reached deep inside of herself, drawing out her own lust and desire, everything Shepard's touch inspired in her. She gave it as a gift, a reminder to her lover that she wasn’t the only one who’d come earlier. Shepard groaned as her thoughts relaxed and she fell into a quick rhythm, hitching Liara up even higher so she could get a better angle. A rough hand slid between their bodies, rolling over the stiff ridge of her clit. Liara didn't bother stifling her cry of bliss, not in the meld, and not even outside of it. _I didn't want this,_ she thought, _but I wanted you. I always want you._

The next thing she felt was a flood of relief. The last of the knot unravelled, and Shepard floated free, embracing her completely. Within the protection of the union, they were safe, able to take joy in that moment no matter who else was there. Inside her, she felt Shepard’s cock swelling, and she pushed her hips against it, shamelessly meeting each thrust. She was lost to her pleasure, so full of her bondmate in every sense of the word that nothing else existed.

The only question that remained was when their climax would begin. But soon, even that didn’t matter. The lines between their feelings blurred, a shared need overwhelming them with every motion of their bodies. Their peak came swiftly, and this time, they shared all of it. Liara stiffened as Shepard gave one last thrust, pushing deep inside of her. A flood of heat rushed between their bodies, pouring from the throbbing tip of Shepard’s cock and splashing out around the base. Her inner walls trembled and clasped at the thick shaft, coaxing out as much as she could.

She didn’t know how Shepard stayed standing, but somehow, she managed. Her powerful arms kept Liara from crashing down into the railing while the meld drew out their ecstasy in a long series of blissful spasms. As the joining faded along with their climax, Shepard eased her off of her cock and down onto the deck.

“You look lovely, Doctor,” Brooks said as she took in the sight of Liara’s sticky, panting body. “Really lovely. But if you’re quite done, Shepard, I think I should confess...”

That was as far as she got. Whatever her confession was going to be, it disappeared in a shower of blood and metal as the helmeted head of the mercenary nearest to her exploded. All eyes whipped around and across the CIC and standing at its other side, Liara saw the welcome image of Ashley Williams reloading her Javelin.

Nor was she alone. The rest of the team, led by Wrex and Javik, were pouring into the room. Before their startled enemies could react, Shepard struck. Her biotics flashed and she jumped, reappearing next to the startled mercenaries holding Traynor. The shockwave caused by her arrival knocked them from their feet and while her bondmate pressed the attack, Liara found her own target.

Maya Brooks’ smug smile had been replaced with twisted rage as she un-shouldered her shotgun and charged to meet the invaders. She didn’t make it very far. Liara lashed out with a bolt of energy that impacted Brooks’ shields. She spun around, waving her weapon as she looked for her attacker. Liara didn’t give her a chance to finish her search. Drawing on all of her anger, she unleashed a second, more powerful warp that struck Brooks squarely in the middle of the chest. It lifted her off of her feet, throwing her backwards into the terminal behind her.

Glancing over, Liara saw that Shepard had matters well in hand, using her omni-blade and a captured pistol to finish off Traynor’s captors. She returned her focus to Brooks. Wrapping herself in a powerful barrier, she floated across the room. Though a shotgun blast was fired at her as she closed, it was an off-balance shot that merely grazed her shields.

Reaching her tormentor, Liara slammed a biotically-charged fist into her chest, knocking her back to the ground. Her second punch caught Brooks in the face, and her head snapped around, slamming hard against the deck. She tried to roll away, but Liara caught her with another warp. This one took the fight right out of her, and her weapon fell from her grasp as she slumped down.

Liara grabbed the front of Brooks’ armor, pulling her close enough to look into her brown eyes. All the horrid things the woman had said to them kept running through her head and she drew back her arm, readying a killing blow. Before she could deliver it though, she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

“It’s over, sweetheart,” Shepard told her, her strong voice a balm to Liara’s anger.

“But Shepard, she…”

“I know, but this isn’t you. She’s not worth it.”

With a ragged breath, she let Brooks fall from her grasp, looking around the room instead. The remainder of the mercenaries were already dead, leaving only the rest of the team still standing. _The rest of the team…_

In a sudden, horrifying instant, Liara realized that all of her friends could see the state that she was in. She dashed across the CIC to the pile of clothes by the galaxy map. Her armor was too disassembled to be put back on quickly, and so she settled for her coat, slipping the long white garment over her naked body.

Shepard seemed to have come to a similar conclusion. Seconds later she was next to Liara, frantically pulling on her pants and cramming her cock into her underwear while the rest of the squad did their best to look away. A varying mixture of embarrassment, confusion, worry, and disguised fascination covered their faces, and Liara had no idea what to say to any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wrex who finally broke the awkward silence. "And here I thought you needed back-up," he snorted, tossing his giant head in a gesture of amusement. "We rush in here to help you fight for your lives and find you rutting like a couple of varren. That's _exactly_ what I'd do if a squad of mercs had guns pointed at my head."

Shepard turned around, relieved to be covered again even though she still felt sticky inside her pants. "Wasn't exactly my choice, Wrex."

"No, I'm serious," Wrex said. "If someone was going to kill me and offered me a chance to breed first, I'd do it."

The blunt statement was so strange that Shepard burst out laughing. She cupped her hands over her face, smiling when she realized that they still smelled like Liara. In fact, the entire CIC probably smelled like sex. It was the exact opposite of an amusing situation, but she couldn't help herself. She laughed until Liara came to stand beside her and put a gentle palm on her elbow. "Shepard? Are you all right?"

Shepard didn't answer. Instead, she threw her arms around Liara and embraced her, squeezing her as tight as she dared while tears swam in her eyes. "This has to be the stupidest, most ridiculous thing we've ever survived," she declared in-between sobs. The difference between laughing and crying suddenly didn't seem to matter.

Once again, Liara offered her comfort, stroking up and down her back. Although she couldn't feel the gesture through her armor, she appreciated it anyway. "It's all right, Shepard. It's over. We're alive, and they're dead..."

"Not all of them," Ashley pointed out. Shepard looked over Liara's shoulder to see her standing a few yards away, aiming her boomstick at a very angry looking Maya Brooks. She had regained consciousness, but her nose was broken, and a river of crimson ran down her face.

"I _knew_ it," she said, spitting out the words in bubbles of blood. "I _knew_ you were the original Shepard..."

Shepard's intense relief was quickly replaced with fury. She let go of Liara and whirled on Brooks, drawing her omni-blade. Liara stood at her shoulder, biotics surging around her clenched fist. "So you were just fucking with us?" Shepard growled, narrowing her eyes in anger. "I should have let Liara kill you."

"It isn't too late," Liara muttered.

Brooks realized the mistake she’d made and tried to explain. “Well, I didn’t exactly know,” she backpedaled, “But I suspected and I needed the rest of them to see it too so they’d turn on you…”

That was as far as she got. Suddenly, a shot rang out from somewhere amongst the crew. Brooks slumped to the floor dead, more blood pooling around her head. Shepard stared at the body in shock, then looked up in time to see Javik re-holster his pistol. "I was doing this primitive a kindness," he deadpanned, looking from her to Liara. "Her fate at the hands of the asari would have been far more excruciating."

Shepard turned back to Liara, waiting for the inevitable outburst, but it never came. Instead, she gave Javik a smile of thanks and a brief nod. "Thank you, Javik. Killing helpless people in cold blood is not an easy thing, even when they deserve it. I doubt causing her death would have made me feel any better."

The statement made Shepard smile as well, but before she could get her bearings, another body crashed into hers. She nearly toppled into Liara as Traynor's arms flung around her. "Commander! Thank you. I don't know what would’ve happened to me if you hadn't..."

"Whoa, slow down, Traynor," she said, patting the Specialist awkwardly on the back. "You're okay, right?"

Traynor beamed up at her. "I am, thanks to you. I thought I was as good as dead. Or is it worse than dead? I can't remember..."

As she looked at the pile of bodies in front of the star map, Shepard realized with some embarrassment that the woman embracing her was also the only person left alive who had witnessed everything that had just happened. She cleared her throat and pried herself free, edging back over toward Liara. Fortunately, her bondmate seemed amused by the obvious hero-worship in Traynor’s eyes. The Specialist noticed, and she rushed in to give Liara a grateful hug as well.

“Thank you too,” she gushed. “Both of you.”

Liara gave her an awkward smile and right about then, Sam seemed to remember that the person she was hugging was naked under the coat. She backed off and added, “Anyway, I um, owe you both one. A really big one.”

“Well, you can repay us by never speaking of this again,” Shepard told her.

Sam gave her a crisp, “Yes, Ma’am,” and Shepard turned to the rest of her crew.

“That goes for everybody. Not a word to anybody about what happened here, you understand me?”

Ashley gave her a brisk salute. “We swear, Skipper. Not a word.”

* * *

The hot water of her shower was cleaning the smell of sex and battle off her skin, but Shepard found that the emotional residue of the day’s events were harder to wash off. Her guilt had been assuaged, but there were still things jumbled up in her head, none more so than the clone’s abominable behavior. With a groan, she gave her wet hair a yank and turned off the faucet. Solitude wasn’t what she needed.

She threw on a set of grey N-7 sweats and walked back into her cabin to find Liara waiting for her on the bed wearing a thin blue robe. “Hello, love,” she purred, motioning for Shepard to lie down next to her. “Feeling better?”

“A little, but… God, it really has been a hell of a day, hasn’t it?”

“Doubtless,” Liara agreed, crawling into her arms. Her clean scent and warm skin salved Shepard’s racing heart, as did the kiss Liara placed on her breastbone. “What’s still bothering you? I hope it isn’t guilt over what we did, because I really did enjoy myself in the end.” A coy smile appeared on her dark lips. “You made sure of that.”

“I know you did.” She stroked Liara’s crest in an affectionate gesture. “But that’s not what I was thinking about. I had to pretend to hurt you because it’s what my clone did all the time. You saw how the mercenaries reacted. They were used to those ‘shows.’”

“She was a monster,” Liara agreed. “In more ways than one. You may recall she tried to lock us in a vault to die as well.”

“And she was my clone. She had my genes.”

“She was raised by Cerberus and Maya Brooks. They aren’t exactly what I’d call good influences. No one who knows you could believe you’re capable of doing the things she did, especially not if they saw your attempts at pretending to be her.”

“That bad, huh?” she asked, but in her heart, she already knew Liara was right. Prior to her bondmate’s encouragement, she’d put on a pretty dreadful performance.

Liara’s smile became mischievous. “We were fortunate that unlike Miss Brooks, those mercenaries were more interested in ogling us than trying to sort out your identity.”

She knew her cheeks must be turning red and she tried to return the favor. “Well, I don’t blame them for that. You are pretty damn distracting.”

The dark, pretty blush across Liara’s face told her she’d succeeded. “You know I only want to distract you.”

“And you do an excellent job of it. The things you do to me, Liara… Before I met you, I never would’ve believed anyone could turn me on like that in the middle of a hostage situation.”

Liara’s hands slid under her sweatshirt, warm against the cool, dripping surface of her stomach. “Do you think I could do it again?”

“I dunno. Maybe if you tried hard enough.” She tilted up Liara’s chin, looking into those beautiful blue eyes. “But are you sure you want to? You know, after everything? I wouldn’t blame you if you swore off sex for the rest of your life.”

“On the contrary...” Liara’s soft palm ran up along her abdomen, pulling the edge of her sweatshirt with it. “After everything we’ve been through, I need to be reminded how making love is supposed to feel. You and me. Alone. Just the two of us. No audience, no expectations, and especially no guns pointed at our heads.”

Although Shepard knew Liara was joking, the sincerity behind her words was obvious. She nearly gasped when she looked down into her bondmate’s soft blue eyes. The longing there didn’t burn with desire, but it was so intense that it stole her breath away. “I can’t say no to you,” she whispered, rolling into her side to face Liara better. “Not when people are trying to kill us, and especially not when you look at me like that.”

Liara gave her a soft smile, and Shepard felt the last of her doubts leave. She allowed her feelings free rein, embracing the part of herself that was eager for a reconnection. Her body and mind both yearned to know Liara again, this time without any shame or fear. Liara reached out for her shoulder, trying to pull her close, but she flipped onto her back instead. “Why don’t I stay like this for a while?” she offered, trying to mollify Liara’s disappointed look by pulling her sweatshirt over her head. It came free, but at the price of mussing her damp hair.

“Oh, Shepard,” Liara sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek. Before Shepard could ask what was wrong, her lips were caught in a warm, gentle kiss. It was full of love and reassurance, and the rest of her body sunk into the mattress. When they finally pulled apart, it took her a few seconds to remember how her lungs worked. “You don’t have anything to prove. You’re still you, whether you’re the more active partner or I am.”

Shepard bit her lip. She knew Liara was right, but she still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea. “I know, but just humor me please? At least for the first time? I don’t want this to be anything like… you know.”

Thankfully, Liara didn’t push. Instead, she began kissing a hot trail down along her throat. Shepard shuddered at the warmth of her mouth, and a familiar fullness began to swell between her legs. Even when she wasn’t wearing her cock, Liara sent all the blood in her body straight down with only a minimal amount of effort. “Whatever you need, Shepard,” Liara murmured against her collarbone, grazing the slick flesh with the very edges of her teeth. “You know I would give you the galaxy if I could.”

“You mean the galaxy that’s about to be destroyed?” Shepard couldn’t help reminding her.

Liara only continued smiling. “The galaxy we’re going to save together. If we can survive being forced to meld in front of an entire squad of armed mercenaries, surely the Reapers can’t do anything to harm us.”

It was a ridiculous statement, but it made her feel better anyway. Shepard grinned and stretched out her legs, allowing Liara to pull down her sweatpants. “I wish I had your confidence. Maybe you should show me where you get it.”

Liara’s eyes darkened. “That was the plan. Just relax for a while, Shepard. You’ve earned it.”

She considered protesting that Liara had earned some attention of her own, but the enthusiasm on her bondmate’s face kept her quiet. Then a warm tongue grazed the underside of her breast, and she stopped worrying altogether.

Liara went slowly, her mouth covering every inch of the pale skin around the nipple before turning her attention there. Anticipation had already made it diamond hard, and when those wonderful lips closed around the bud, she moaned. The lone sound turned into a steady stream of gasps and pants as Liara continued. It wasn’t until she’d thoroughly enjoyed the first breast that she moved on to the second, and by the time she’d finished with that one, Shepard was aching with need. She didn’t try to rush anything; her bondmate deserved to take as much time as she wanted, and after the frantic pace they’d been forced to adopt earlier, she appreciated the luxury.

At last, Liara had her fill of Shepard’s breasts and started working down along her abdomen. The muscles there were tight with anticipation, and Liara sighed with happiness. “I’m not sure you’re relaxed yet, Shepard.”

“You don’t exactly relax me,” she gasped out.

One of Liara’s hands cupped her inner thigh, inches from where Shepard wanted it most. “I don’t? That’s disappointing.”

“Okay, you do,” she admitted, finding it hard to think as Liara’s fingers explored upwards. “You really, really do. But first you make my body go crazy.”

“I like the sound of that,” Liara told her, rewarding her words with a light brush of her fingertips. After a few strokes, she brought them up to her lips, glistening with arousal. “And I love how wet you get for me.”

Unlike the way she’d had to taunt Liara, her bondmate’s words had no trace of mockery, only affection. “More than anyone ever,” Shepard agreed.

“Good.” Liara brought her hand back, and this time, her touch was firmer. She drew Shepard’s swollen clit out from its hood and circled it with a practiced motion. She spread her legs further, and Liara took her meaning. “Do you want me inside you?” she asked, once again making up for the words Shepard had been forced to say.

“God, yes,” she agreed. “Please.”

Liara didn’t need more convincing. As her slim fingers slid into her, Shepard shivered. She was so slick, and the way Liara looked at her was almost as arousing as her touch. There was so much love in her eyes, and with every gasp and groan of pleasure she drew out, her smile broadened. Soon, Liara’s fingers pressed up against her sensitive front wall, pulling an especially loud moan from her throat. Liara swallowed at the sound, and as her eyes grew darker, Shepard had to ask. “Please,” she begged, her voice coming in gasps. “You too. I need to share this.”

No reply came. Instead, Liara withdrew her fingers but before Shepard could lament their loss, she was treated to the sight of her bondmate shrugging out of her robe. She looked so lovely that Shepard’s breath caught in her throat, words unable to convey what she was feeling. Liara lay down on top of her, spreading her legs to give easy access to her azure while her own mouth wandered lower.

Liara’s dark lips wrapped around her clit, and when they began sucking on it, only the encouraging sight of her bondmate’s body spread out on top of her prevented Shepard from melting entirely. She tilted her head up, letting her tongue dart out to taste her lover. The sweet flavor she adored filled her senses, and she gathered as much as she could, coaxing out a flood to enjoy.

Liara whimpered around her clit, and the vibrations were nearly enough to push her over the edge. Shepard’s hips bucked as she redoubled her own efforts, eager to bring her bondmate along with her. Her tongue moved from Liara’s opening up to her clit, and when she flicked it over the swollen little bud, she felt an answering pressure against her own mind.

Her thoughts parted at once. Liara was always welcome there, and now, she was eager for them to drink in this moment together. Pure joy filled her, the incredible beauty of the union that she loved shining into every corner of her soul.

 _I was so scared I’d taint this._ _I couldn’t stand it if I did._

_You haven’t._

_I know. I can feel it._

_Come for me, Shepard. Come with me._

Liara’s mouth closed back around her clit, and a single finger slid into her, pressing against her swollen front wall. Shepard’s body tensed and she knew the climax would begin at her end of the meld. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t bring Liara along with her. Her hands gripped Liara’s hips even while she tumbled over the edge. White light filled her mind, her own bliss merging with Liara’s until she couldn’t even tell the where the line between them was.

At last, their shuddering bodies stilled. They clung to each other, wrapped up in the warmth and safety of the union. Even when their pleasure ended, they couldn't bear to let go. Thoughts drifted lazily back and forth across the connection, but they were too closely joined to tell whose were whose. And it didn't matter. This - them, together - was how things were supposed to be. Just the two of them, so tightly bound that they shared one soul instead of two.

The small part of Shepard's mind that was still her own was surprised to notice that they had changed positions. Liara had shifted to rest even with her, now tucked against her side. They remained close, still pressed skin to skin, and Shepard stared down into her eyes, too overwhelmed with the strength of her love to speak. A question floated toward her, an image instead of words - _her, on top of Liara, hands roaming over every inch of her body she could reach._

This time, she wasn't afraid. It didn't matter what had happened to them earlier. Later, there would be time to process it. And it would probably take a while before she felt entirely normal about sex again. But Liara held her complete trust as well as her heart, and if Liara trusted her... well, it wouldn't be a foolish thing to trust herself.

 _I've never been able to deny you,_ she thought as she slid between Liara's parted thighs, bracing her weight on her elbows. The soft purple lips beneath her were far too tempting, and she leaned down for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, the kind of kiss she had ached to give Liara earlier when she hadn't been able.

 _You shouldn't have to._ Liara's sleek thigh hooked around her waist, and her arms opened, welcoming her into an embrace. _And you shouldn't have to deny yourself. It's wonderful that both of us want this. We shouldn't let anyone take that away._

Shepard smiled. She could feel Liara's love and reassurance radiating out from their connection, but while she appreciated it, she didn't need it anymore. Her confidence restored, she slid one of her hands down along Liara's side, stopping to cup her hip for a moment before sliding it between her legs. Liara stiffened beneath her, and she sighed when her fingertips found wetness.

Once she made contact, everything else fell into place. Liara melted into her. Their breaths came in a slow, shared rhythm that the rest of their bodies picked up. When she finally pushed forward with two fingers, sinking into Liara's warmth and settling her thumb on the swollen ridge above, both of them were more than ready. They moved together without speaking, without even thinking. Words and thoughts only got in the way of feeling.

They rose together, clinging tight to one another. Liara's hips lifted to meet her hand, and she slid forward effortlessly each time, knowing instinctively just how to angle her thrusts. Each stroke sent a heavy shockwave of pleasure between her own legs, and her clit throbbed with each swipe of her thumb. One of Liara's thighs lifted, offering her purchase, and though she enjoyed the pressure, she didn’t need it. Feeling Liara so deeply was even more intense than the physical sensations.

But as beautiful as it was, the intensity couldn't last. She tried to hold back, to draw the moment out for as long as she could stand, but Liara didn't let her. She guided them past the tipping point together, not just out of need or desire, but out of love. Instead of snapping, the tension they had been holding blossomed out. Instead of stiffening, their bodies surged together. Instead of sobbing, they kissed one last time.

Shepard felt warmth rush out around her fingers. The slick flutter of muscle. The deep, powerful throb that echoed in her as she bucked above Liara's knee. But as beautiful as it was, the brightness of Liara's love blinded her. Tears stung in her eyes, but she didn't bother blinking them away. She knew Liara would welcome them, just as her bondmate had accepted everything else she had to give.

Liara’s eyes were damp as well, and Shepard bent her head to kiss the salty drops away. Her lover’s arms were wrapped around her, fingers stroking through her hair. _Thank you, Shepard_. _For everything._

 _Oh, sweetheart._ She swallowed back a fresh flood of tears. Words were still difficult for her to form, even in her mind, but she did her best. _You never have to thank me for doing that. I love it so much. I always will._

 _I know._ Liara’s face was covered with the most beautiful smile. _But I wanted to anyway. Besides, someone has to remind you of the truth._

_The truth?_

Liara’s words were filled with so much conviction that she didn’t consider disagreeing. _That there really is only one Commander Shepard. And I can’t do without her any more than the galaxy can._


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we wrote an epilogue. (Or possibly just an excuse for more fluff and smut, but that's what happens when you let the two of us write Shep/Liara) Enjoy.

“Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?” Shepard asked, looking up nervously at Liara. She shifted on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position, but relaxing was impossible. Simply posing the question was enough to make her anxious.

She’d thought she was over this. Thought she’d buried the memories of Maya Brooks and her evil clone deep enough that they couldn’t hurt her anymore. But even though the Reapers were destroyed and the galaxy was beginning to rebuild, part of her still didn't feel whole. Remembering what she had done, what they had made her do, still kept her up more nights than she wanted to admit. It felt selfish to brood over it, especially since so many across the galaxy had endured far worse, but she couldn't help it.

The sound of her bondmate’s voice broke her train of thought. She looked up, forcing herself to meet those soft blue eyes. “I am. Completely. I wouldn’t have suggested using it otherwise. But it doesn't seem as though you are.” Liara knelt beside her, reaching out to stroke her arm, but even that gentle touch made her muscles clench and she flinched before she could stop herself. An expression of pain flashed across Liara's face, but only for a moment. “Help me understand what’s wrong, love. I hate to see you hurting like this.”

Shepard flopped back onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure she could give voice to the thoughts in her head if she had to look at Liara's face. At times like this, the love and trust she saw there only made her feel worse. “My cock… When I think about wearing it again, it doesn’t feel right.”

The bed dipped as Liara leaned back, curling up beside her. A slender arm draped over her stomach, and Liara's cheek rested on top of her chest, right above her heartbeat. The warmth they shared was comforting, making Shepard feel less vulnerable. “I know,” Liara told her. “But I'm not sure I understand. We’ve made love many times since that day, and you always seemed to take comfort in my touch.”

“You’re right. It’s just…” Shepard sighed. Explaining her feelings to Liara wasn't going to be an easy task. She still barely understood them herself, and Liara didn’t think about gender and sex the same way a human might. “For a lot of people, there’s this connection between having a cock, or wearing one, and power. Domination, even.”

Liara shifted on her chest, pushing up to kiss the shell of her ear. “I’m not sure I understand, Shepard. It is simply a different sex organ.” Although she was trying to be reassuring, she couldn't completely hide the bewilderment in her voice.

Shepard laughed, the humor loosening a little of the tension in her gut. Liara was no longer the innocent archeologist she had first rescued on Therum, but there were still definitely gaps in her knowledge, especially when it came to humans. She sat up against the pillows and tried again, wrapping an arm around Liara's shoulder. “It’s not easy to explain. Males run, or used to run, a lot of societies on Earth. Their, uh, parts were associated with strength and women’s with weakness. I guess that would seem pretty strange to a monogendered society.”

“Indeed it does,” Liara agreed. She hesitated, as if she was unsure of what she wanted to say next. "I have sensed in the meld that you feel passionate, perhaps even possessive, when you make love to me that way. But I still don’t understand why a body part would have such negative associations. Before Brooks and her mercenaries threatened our lives, it never seemed to bother you. Wearing it made you happy."

Shepard felt an unexpected stab of regret. Although it had been a somewhat recent addition to their sex life, wearing the strap-on had made her happy. Until Brooks. Until she had found out about her clone. It was one more reason to be grateful that both of them were dead. "It did," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. "I loved the way it felt when I was inside of you. The sense of connection.”

A soft smile spread across Liara's face. The lids of her eyes lowered, and the hand that stroked down from her chest to skim over Shepard’s abdomen was clearly seductive. “I enjoy the way you feel inside me, too. Very much so.”

Shepard's clit twitched at the low purr of Liara’s voice, but the pleasant sensation was accompanied by a guilty lurch of her stomach. She didn't want to want Liara that way. It was a terrifying reminder of what her clone had been, of what she had pretended to be. “My clone didn't use her cock the same way. Those shows she put on… She was hurting people, Liara. Degrading them. Raping some of them. That’s what she used it for.”

Liara’s hand rested on her stomach, the pressure comforting. “You’re not her.”

Her voice cracked. “I had to act like her. I had to take you in front of all those people. God, when I… when I came all over you, and they were cheering…"

Shepard felt her cheeks flush, a mixture of shame and unwanted arousal filling her at the memory. She had been appalled by what she was doing, but her bondmate had still felt so good. Even though she hadn’t really hurt Liara, she still flinched at the associations when she considered wearing her cock again. All the prejudices about what being strapped meant, prejudices she’d never worried about before that day, were now lodged deep in her brain.

Liara shifted above her, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “It’s all right,” she whispered, her breath warm against Shepard's lips. “I adore making love with you, no matter how we do it. If you aren't ready to be with me that way right now, it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I know you enjoy it, though,” Shepard replied. Perhaps she was projecting, but she thought she could see disappointment in Liara's eyes. Or perhaps she was simply disappointed with herself. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. “You just told me so.”

“I won't enjoy it if it hurts you.”

“No.” Shepard's voice was quiet, but firm. She hadn’t let Cerberus or the Reapers beat her. She’d be damned if she was going to let her psychotic rapist of a clone and Maya Brooks take away something she and Liara both loved. “I want to try. You're right. It did make me happy before, and... and I want to be happy again. I want you to be happy. You deserve it. You went through even more than I did."

"Oh, Shepard." Liara closed the last distance between them, taking her mouth in a tender kiss. "Don’t minimize what you had to do. It would be far harder for me to pretend to hurt you than the other other way around. You've been through so much,” she whispered between soft brushes of their lips. Another kiss. "Sacrificed so much." A third kiss, this one slightly deeper. "I've been inside your mind and..." A final kiss, accompanied by a soft exhale that tickled her cheeks and nose. "Nothing about you is like that twisted copy Cerberus made."

A little more of Shepard's guilt dissolved. Liara had been her light, her strongest source of support for the past several years. They shared everything. All their thoughts and all their fears. If her lover still saw something worthy in making love like this, surely there had to be some truth to it. "Okay," she said, running her hand up and down between Liara's shoulder blades. It wasn't quite as nice while Liara's shirt was still on, and her hand wandered down to the hem, beginning to tug it up so she could feel the warm flesh beneath. "You're right. I'm not like her. I have you."

“You have more than that.” Liara helped ease her shirt up over her head, before pulling off her pants, leaving her clad in only a matching set of white underwear. “It’s not as if you were a vicious sadist when we first met.” She tugged off her bra next, exposing her full breasts. “You were the hero who saved me. When I first heard those footsteps on Therum, I had no idea what to expect. All I knew was that since you weren’t Geth, I had to take a chance on you. But from the first moment your eyes met mine, I knew you weren’t there to hurt me.”

“I’d never want to…”

“And you didn’t.” Liara's fingers slid through her hair, pulling her forward into a kiss. Her lips parted for her bondmate’s tongue, and the welcoming heat started to relax her. Nothing short of the meld could convey reassurance quite so well, and she felt confident enough to cup those perfect breasts, enjoying the fact that Liara's nipples were already stiff against her palms. Liara moaned into her mouth, and Shepard felt her body flush with desire once more. This time, she let herself enjoy the feeling. One hand ventured upwards, caressing the scaled skin of Liara’s neck on the way to her crest. She took her time, running her fingers along each ridge and fold, both soothed and aroused by the sounds her touch drew out. It was easier for her to give pleasure than to receive it, emphasizing the contrast with the way Liara had been forced to service her that day.

After a little while, Liara stopped her, brushing her hand away and breaking their kiss. “As good as you are at that, I think you may need a little warming up of your own.” She began to protest that touching Liara was all she needed, but when her bondmate’s hands slid under her N-7 hoodie, her objections melted away. Even when Liara had been a shy virgin, her inexperienced touch had been enough to drive Shepard wild, and she was definitely no longer that.

Her torso was soon stripped bare. Liara bent down, and Shepard gasped as warmth closed around her nipple. She moaned, her hand slowly caressing Liara’s back. Her own flesh still bore the scars of her last battle, faint lines visible there in spite of the extensive medical treatment she’d received, and Liara’s fingers traced along them. “You’ve given everyone so much, Shepard. Let me help you enjoy your victory.”

Liara moved down her body, her mouth replacing her hands on the scars. The feel of a slick tongue on the still-sensitive skin was enough to make Shepard gasp. By the time she kicked off her pants, she wasn’t surprised to see a damp spot already forming on her underwear. Liara slid those off as well, cupping a hand between her legs. “Mm, you’re nice and wet for me,” she said, her voice dripping with seduction. “Your cock will slide right in. Just like it’s going to slide so deep inside of me.”

Shepard’s clit throbbed against the heel of Liara’s palm. Her assertiveness was reassuring as well as arousing, so different than the frightened victim she had been forced to play while they were being held at gunpoint. Shepard’s back arched as Liara's fingers spread her open, teasing every inch of her before settling at her entrance. She clutched at Liara’s crest, her desire building with each light stroke. She still wasn’t sure if she would be able to go through with this, but she was more than turned on enough to try. "Please," she whispered, staring up into Liara's dark eyes.

"Please, what?" Her gasp became a strangled cry as Liara slid inside of her, forming a hook to curl against her front wall. "Please go inside of you?"

The fullness was blissful even though it wasn't what she had meant to ask for. "N-no... I mean, yes... I..." Her hips rocked as Liara began a shallow, rhythmic thrusting motion. It felt wonderful, but she couldn't get Liara's voice out of her head. _Your cock will slide right in... just like it's going to slide so deep inside of me..._

That thought was too tempting to resist. Her eyes flicked down along Liara's stomach, stealing a glimpse between her legs. She was still wearing her underwear, but the front was wet enough to provide a clear outline of the flesh beneath, her full, parted lips and the hard ridge of her clit. She wanted to feel Liara's heat wrapped tight around her. Willingly this time, not while they were in the middle of a hostage situation. "No," she said at last. "I want to be inside of you."

A brilliant smile spread across Liara's face. "Good. Because I want you inside me just as much." She withdrew her fingers and shifted back onto her heels, turning toward the nightstand. Shepard's muscles clenched at the loss, but she forced herself to hold still as Liara opened the bedside drawer. Her fingers tugged the sheets as she tried to ignore the uncomfortable emptiness. Liara's touch always left her aching, especially when it was taken away.

Some of her nervousness returned as Liara faced her again. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the tan shaft in her bondmate's hands, and she forced down another surge of guilt. She hadn't taken out her cock in months, hadn't even looked at it since... A lump stuck in her throat, and she glanced away, wondering how arousal could turn to fear and self-loathing so quickly.

"Shepard?"

The concern in Liara's voice only made her feel worse. It reminded her of the false pleading, the fake anger and pain. Worse still, it reminded her of her failure. She should have been over this by now. Should have dealt with it like all the other tragedies she had endured. But something about this one stuck with her. It wasn't the worst thing she had gone through, or even the worst thing she had done. It only felt like it was. Hurting Liara, or failing her, was her single greatest fear.

But Liara had told her over and over again that she hadn't. That she wouldn't. If she couldn't trust herself, at least she could trust her bondmate.

She took a deep breath and sat up straighter on the mattress, spreading her legs again. "Put it in. I do want this. But..." Her voice cracked, and she swallowed before trying again. "Could you maybe finish undressing first? I want to see you." I want to see how much you want me. Maybe then I can convince myself that this is okay.

“Of course.” Liara shot her a smile somewhere between innocent and sultry, and Shepard felt desire push back her fear. She stared in awe as Liara shimmied out of her panties with a little shake of her ass. Even at a distance, Shepard could see wetness glistening along the lips of her azure. Liara slid her free hand between her legs, parting herself to offer a better view. “Is this what you wanted? To see how much you turn me on?”

Shepard's voice stuck in her throat at the sight. All she managed was a nod, but the wordless gesture was good enough. Liara knelt between her legs, placing a wet kiss on the tip of her exposed clit. She trembled at the contact, and while she was distracted, Liara pressed the short end of the toy against her opening. Shepard gasped as it slid effortlessly inside, but the sound shifted into a low groan once the sensory transmitting function activated. She could feel the warmth and pressure of her bondmate’s hand wrapped around her as though the cock was part of her. Every movement sent a pulse of pleasure right to her clit.

In spite of how good it felt, she winced at the rush of unmistakable sensations. Wearing her cock didn’t feel quite like anything else, and it stirred up uncomfortable memories once more. Before she could work herself into another guilty panic, the feel of Liara’s other hand on her hip relaxed her. “It’s all right. Just breathe for a minute. We can stop if you need to.”

Shepard took another deep breath to loosen the knot in her chest. “No, it’s okay. It's just… It’s so hard for me to resist you like this." She looked down, and her abdominal muscles tensed at the sight of Liara's fingers wrapped around her cock. The shaft was already full, straining with need in her bondmate's soft hand. "I couldn't even stop myself from coming while they were pointing guns at us.”

Liara's other hand stroked up and down her side, easing some of the tightness. “I didn’t want you to hold back then, and I don’t want you to hold back now," she whispered, lowering her head. Shepard shuddered as her Liara's mouth hovered near the tip of her cock. "Please, let yourself enjoy this.” There was a definite hunger behind those blue eyes, and Shepard exhaled, focusing on that as she steadied her emotions.

And then Liara started. Soft, dark lips wrapped around the head, and Shepard couldn’t restrain the sounds of her pleasure. With as much time as she’d spent agonizing about using the toy again, she had let herself forget just how good it felt. Liara bent down, taking her cock deep into her mouth before running her tongue along its length. The shaft twitched, and Shepard gasped. “Oh God, sweetheart, that’s incredible.”

Liara purred at the praise, and the vibrations only made Shepard pulse harder. She was already close from what they’d done earlier, and it was harder for her to keep in control while she was strapped. The pleasure was not only intense, but different from what she was used to. She didn’t know how long she would last, especially with what her bondmate was doing. Over and over, Liara took her deep before sliding almost all of the way up again. The gain and loss of sensation was enough to drive her utterly wild.

“You don’t have to do this,” she mumbled, offering her lover one last way out.

Liara stopped. She pulled her mouth back, replacing it with slow strokes of her hand. “I know. But I want to.”

“I mean, you… you don’t have to service me. You said you wanted me inside you. We can just do that.”

“We will,” Liara assured her. “But not quite yet. And don’t look at this as me servicing you. This is for me. I want to do this. I want to feel you come in my mouth. Will you do that for me?” Without waiting for an answer, she dipped back down, running her tongue along the length of Shepard’s shaft. When she reached the tip, there was already a drop of fluid gathered, and she smiled. “See? You’re already close.”

That wonderfully wet mouth engulfed her once again, and Shepard knew Liara was right. Her clit was already rock-hard against the sensory plate, and there was an almost painful ache in her shaft that was growing worse by the second. Liara had kept her fist wrapped around the base, pumping it while she focused her mouth on the sensitive head. The remaining threads of her resistance frayed with each passing second, and then Liara did something that snapped them completely. She spread her legs, dipping her free hand between them. Shepard couldn’t see exactly what Liara was doing with her fingers, but from the moan she let out, she had a pretty good idea.

The demonstration of just how much her bondmate was turned on by pleasing her was too much. Her inner muscles clenched around the end of the toy inside her and her hips thrust up as she came. One powerful jet after another shot from the aching head of her cock, and Liara took it all, sucking eagerly on the throbbing tip as it filled her mouth. Each pull of her lips only made Shepard come harder. By the end, it was nearly too much. Her cock was so sensitive that she couldn’t take any more.

Only then did Liara pull off of her, licking her lips clean with relish. “There,” she cooed. “That’s better.” Her hand ran along the taut muscles of Shepard’s abdomen. “Now, do I seem degraded to you?”

“No,” she managed to croak. Indeed, Liara looked more beautiful than ever. Desire and affection shone in her face, and she was obviously proud of what she had just done.

“That’s because I loved doing it. So, do you think you’re ready for more?”

This time, the question made Shepard smile. Seeing Liara's reaction to her pleasure made all the difference. Instead of feeling selfish, she was simply grateful for the chance to connect with the woman she loved. All thoughts of Maya Brooks, her clone, and the mercenaries vanished from her mind as she gazed into Liara's eyes. They were overflowing with love, and it eased her fears a little. "Yes. Please?"

Liara climbed back to her feet, swinging one sleek leg over her lap and straddling her hips. The sight of her bondmate's full breasts just inches away from her mouth sent another pulse along her shaft, and it stiffened again, pounding with the same pleasant ache. She blushed, and Liara laughed, reaching down to stroke her length again. "Please? I don’t usually hear you quite so desperate," she teased, skating her thumb over the tip. It was still slick with saliva as well as her previous release, and the extra smoothness only made the touch more unbearable. "I think I like it."

Shepard groaned as Liara lowered her hips, shifting into an even more inviting position. Part of her wanted to grip her bondmate's waist and force her the rest of the way down, but she still didn't trust herself enough to follow that impulse. Instead, she clutched the edge of the bed, fisting the sheets in her hands. "Please," she said again, praying that Liara would close the remaining distance between them. The glistening lips of Liara's azure hovered mere inches above the head of her cock, and the hard ridge of clit was already exposed. "I want to feel you."

"Like this?"

Warmth slid along the underside of her shaft, painting it with even more wetness. The smooth glide coaxed a strangled cry from her throat, and she clutched the covers even tighter. The fullness in her cock swelled, shuddering and threatening to spill with each pass. She hadn't thought it was possible to rise so quickly, but Liara was constantly proving her wrong.

"Oh, Liara, you feel so good," she panted, finally giving up her hold on the mattress and clutching Liara's hips instead. She did not try to direct her movements. All she could do was hold on for dear life. "Wait... I mean... no. I want..." She could barely remember how to speak. All the blood in her body had left her brain to rush between her legs. The heat sliding along her cock was blissful, but it wasn't quite enough to satisfy her. She wanted pressure. Clinging muscle. She wanted to be buried deep inside the woman she loved, and none of her fears were great enough to overshadow that need.

At last, Liara took pity on her. She changed the angle of her hips, positioning the head at her entrance. Shepard felt a tense shudder rush along her length, and she only managed to hold back by closing her eyes. Feeling Liara rubbing against her was torture enough. Watching what was happening between their bodies would be unbearable. "Is this what you want?" Liara asked, tickling the outer rim of her ear. Shepard kept her eyes closed, but she could feel warmth clasping at the head of her cock, sinking down a centimeter at a time. "To feel me wrapped around you?"

"Y-yes... please..."

Shepard didn't need to beg anymore. Before she even finished speaking, Liara sank the rest of the way down, bringing their bodies together in one slow stroke. The tightness and heat sent her reeling, and she forgot herself, digging the edges her nails into Liara's flesh. Her eyes snapped open, and even though she knew she shouldn't, she looked down. Liara had taken her all the way inside. The dark lips of her azure were stretched open around the base of her shaft, and the violet ridge of her clit jutted out from beneath its hood.

Shepard couldn't help herself. One of her hands left Liara's hip, slipping down to touch, but Liara's fingers threaded with hers, forcing her to stop. "Don't," she said, bringing the digits up to her lips for a gentle kiss. "Let me." She placed the wandering hand back at her hip and slid one of her own down to take its place, rolling her stiff bud beneath her fingers. At the same time, she began a gentle rocking motion, deliberately squeezing her inner muscles.

Shepard wasn’t sure which was better; the sight of her gorgeous bondmate riding her while touching herself, or the way her shaft was being gripped. Either way, though, there was no doubt as to how much Liara was enjoying this. Wetness was dripping out of her with each motion, her mouth was open, and already, glossy darkness was forming in her eyes.

“Mm,” Liara purred, “I missed feeling this full, taking you so deep inside me...”

Her heart swelled at the words and Shepard started pushing up her hips, trying to give Liara more of what she craved. “I… I did too,” she admitted. “Even when I didn’t want to want it. But I do now.”

“Then show me.”

Blackness eclipsed Liara’s eyes, and Shepard opened up her thoughts without hesitation, falling into the deep pools. The warmth of her bondmate’s love enveloped her mind, melting away her uncertainties.

Liara clenched down even tighter around her. _See how good you feel in me?_

_I, I can’t last very long if you keep that up._

_Then you should help me get there, too._

Liara moved her hand aside to make room, and Shepard brought her thumb up to the hard ridge of her bondmate’s clit. It trembled under her touch, and while she traced little circles over it, she also thrust up harder. Her cock dragged against the front wall of Liara’s azure, sending a surge of need across the meld.

_Oh, Goddess, yes. Keep doing that._

She pushed up again and again, biting her own cheek as she tried to keeping the pressure around her shaft from overwhelming her too soon. If she came, she’d bring Liara along with her, but she wanted the climax to begin from her lover’s end of the meld. After everything Liara had done for her, she deserved that and so much more. With her free hand, she caressed the soft swell of Liara’s ass and her mouth sought out her skin, lavishing kisses everywhere she could reach. The ghost of those touches came back to her, and feeling her bondmate’s bliss joined with her own, she was nearly overwhelmed.

_I love seeing you like this. It’s so beautiful._

_So are you…_

The words dissolved as Shepard pressed her thumb harder against Liara’s throbbing clit. Her bondmate’s climax bloomed out, a light that spread out of her mind even as her body trembled with pleasure. Warmth ran down onto Shepard’s torso, and sharing that ecstasy melted the last of her own reserve. She buried herself in that wonderful, tight heat as she came, but even as the first bursts spilled from her cock, Liara lifted up her hips, forcing her to slide out.

_What are you doing?_

_Showing you one more thing. Trust me._

Liara slid against her cock, applying a little more pressure while she kept coming. Her release ran along the lips of Liara’s azure and covered the smooth curve of her torso. For an instant, she wanted to recoil from what she’d done, but then she felt the reaction across the joining. Far from disgust, she felt a little spike of pleasure in her bondmate’s mind every time her cock pulsed against her skin.

_I’m yours, Shepard. I enjoy the reminder. And I enjoy how warm you are against my skin. Just like I did that day._

_I don’t know what to say._

_There’s nothing you need to say. Just trust your instincts. I know what you want._

This time, Shepard didn’t hesitate. Even as the bond weakened in the aftermath of their orgasm, she moved to deepen their physical connection. Taking hold of her lover’s hips, she reversed their positions, flipping Liara onto her back and sliding into her again. Her azure was still soaked from their last climax and the thick shaft pushed in easily in spite of the tightness.

She didn't need any more encouragement. The last of her inhibitions had dissolved. She had been inside Liara's mind, sharing her pleasure and taking it for her own. And she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her bondmate loved this - loved her. Without the weight of guilt hanging over her, she was able to forget the past and lose herself in the moment.

"I love you," she whispered, resting her forehead against Liara's.

Liara smiled up at her, running a hand through her hair and urging her to close the last few inches between their lips. _I love you, too. I always have. Now, please..._ She tilted her pelvis up, and Shepard groaned into the kiss as she felt Liara's muscles squeeze down around her. _Finish what you started._

Shepard fell into a rhythm, rocking slowly at first, but swiftly picking up speed. At first, her goal had been to please Liara. Even coming in Liara's mouth had been at her bondmate's insistence. But the way Liara moved beneath her, even hooking a knee around her waist, drove her crazy. She surrendered to her selfishness, taking her own pleasure with every thrust.

It was easy to lose herself in the physical sensations. Liara felt so _amazing_ around her, pulsing with every pump of her hips. The heat was almost unbearable, and so was the pressure on the length of her cock. Being inside of Liara made her forget that she had already come twice before. Her shaft ached with fullness, and even though each thrust brought her closer to the edge, she couldn't bear to slow down.

A shiver ran through her when she realized that she didn't have to. Liara was completely open to her, whimpering and gasping against her mouth between kisses. The leg around her waist pulled tighter, urging her to push as deep as possible. Feeling her bondmate's reactions was even more overwhelming than the clinging silk sliding along her shaft. She kissed away from Liara's lips, panting heavily against her neck until she lost control and bit down.

"Shepard!"

The sound of her own name echoing through the cabin, not just in the remaining traces in the meld, made Shepard thrust forward even harder. She couldn't help it. The desperate note of need in Liara's voice was beautiful. She wanted to hear her lover cry out for her again and again, wanted to feel Liara come undone beneath her. Pleasing Liara and following her instructions had been comforting, and her own selfishness was liberating, but mutual pleasure was even better. They belonged to each other, body and soul, and no one else could sever that bond.

A tickle started at the back of her skull, and she smiled as the warm glow of the union washed over her again. There were no barriers left as Liara pushed deeper into her mind, shoring up the weak connection left over from their first meld. Coming together this way was like home. While they were wrapped up in each other, the rest of the universe disappeared, and there was no room left for sadness. Shepard sobbed with relief as she felt Liara's love pouring into her. She tucked her tear-streaked face into Liara's shoulder, trembling as she unraveled.

 _I love you_ , Liara thought, although she didn't have to. They were already at a place beyond words. Shepard didn't need to repeat it back. The tenderness and fierceness of her love - their love - was obvious. And it was more than enough to send her into hard spasms. She bucked one last time, catching Liara's lips in a final kiss as they tipped over the edge.

The heavy pressure throbbing along her cock finally burst. Thick streams of warmth spilled from her shaft, and she clung to Liara's hips, desperate to stay buried as deep as possible. Liara's muscles clutched even tighter, drawing a flood from the twitching head. As she filled Liara with everything she had, a fresh burst wetness splashed out around the base, running between their bodies with each pulse. Feeling Liara come with her, for her, finally made her move. She shifted her weight to one elbow and shoved a hand between their bodies, rubbing the hard ridge of Liara's clit to extend her pleasure as much as possible.

At last, neither of them had anything left to give. Shepard emptied herself with one final thrust and collapsed forward, trapping Liara against the mattress. Thankfully, her bondmate didn't seem to mind. She seemed perfectly relaxed despite the weight on top of her and the aftershocks that were still rippling through her azure.

Once they finally stopped, Liara wore the most blissful smile, seeming as content as Shepard could remember seeing her. There was no trace of sadness or pain in her eyes, only joy as she brought one hand up to her hair, tangling it in the messy red tresses. “I’d ask how you’re feeling, but…”

She grinned. The meld did offer several advantages. “You already know. How did I get so lucky to have a bondmate like you?”

Liara kissed her once more, a light press of their lips that was more soothing than arousing. “By being the incredible woman that you are. I told you before, I knew you were a hero from the moment I saw you. And that was what I wanted. Your strength and your gentleness. All of you.”

“You have it. Always.” Shepard brushed her hand over the side of Liara’s crest, enjoying the soft purr that her touch coaxed out. With a satisfied sight of her own, she settled back down, letting the warmth of her bondmate’s embrace wrap around her. The war had been finished for more than a month, but now, at last, she felt like it was finally over.


End file.
